The Birthday Book
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It will arrive on YouTube. Cast: *Mowgli - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kaa - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Shere Khan - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *King Louie - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts/Peanuts Movie) *The Monkeys - Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and Characters *The Vultures - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2), Jake, (Jake and the Neverland Pirates), and Astird (How Train Your Dragon) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Colonel Hathi - Robin Hood *Hathi Junior - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Elephants - Charlie and Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slob Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Genie (Aladdin) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Landon (Jetlag) Magic Gift of the Snowman) *Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) *Elephant With hair - Mrs Jumbo (Dumbo) *Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Buglar the Elephant - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Deer - May (Pokémon) *Akela - Huckleberry Hound *Rama - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Raksha - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *The Wolf Cubs - Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X), Young Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2), Three Little Pigs (Disney) and Yakko Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *2 Adult Wolves - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound), Simba and Malabar (The Lion King) *Wolves - Who Ville (Horton Hears A Who) *Baby Mowgli - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Scenes: #The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Bubbles/Bubbles Becomes Eilonwy #The Birthday Book part 3 - Eilonwy's Birthday Life #The Birthday Book part 4 - Eilonwy and Mr. Toad's First Encounter with Friend Owl #The Birthday Book part 5 - "Robin Hood's March" #The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Eilonwy's Argument #The Birthday Book part 7 - Eilonwy Meets Quasimodo ("The Hunchback Necessities") #The Birthday Book part 8 - Eilonwy Meets Mr Walrus ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk #The Birthday Book part 10 - Eilonwy Runs Away #The Birthday Book part 11 - Zira Arrives/"Robin Hood's March (Reprise)" #The Birthday Book part 12 - Eilonwy's Second Encounter with Friend Owl ("Trust in Me") #The Birthday Book part 13 - Friend Owl and Zira's Conversation #The Birthday Book part 14 - Eilonwy's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Birthday Book part 15 - Eilonwy Meets Zira/Lion Fight #The Birthday Book part 16 - Eilonwy Meets Jenny Foxworth ("My Own Home") #The Birthday Book part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Birthday Book part 18 - End Credits Garlley: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Mowgli mrtoad.png|Mr. Toad as Bagheera Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Baloo Friend-Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Kaa zira.jpg|Zira as Shere Khan Walrus.jpg|Walrus as King Louie Snow White.jpg|Snow White as The Vultures 1 Mushu.jpg|Mushu as The Vultures 2 Jake.jpg|Jake as The Vultures 3 Astrid.jpg|Astrid as The Vultures 4 Jenny_Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanthi Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof